A New Day Has Come Chapter 3
by misswings89
Summary: Its valentines day and Andrew has a surprise for Monica


A New Day Has Come Chapter 3 Couple of days passed by and Andrew never felt so happy being with Tess didn't know.  
"I love you so much Monica",Said Andrew stroking her hair.  
"I love you to Andrew",Said Monica with her head laying down on his chest.  
They were both laying down on a towel on the beach.  
"Andrew",Said Monica looking up to him.  
"Yes, honey?"Asked Andrew looking down at her.  
"You know we need to tell Tess",Said Monica."I know she has been gone for a couple of let us have the beach house to we need to tell her."  
"I know my Angel",Said Andrew."And starting tomorrow we both have to go to I'm telling you this now days we had together were being with you right here,right me the happiest Angel in the world."  
"Me to Andrew",Said Monica.  
Then he leaned forward and kissed her soft lips.  
"What is going here?"Asked Tess.  
She was back from her assighment and saw Andrew kissing Monica.  
"Well you see Tess",Began Andrew.  
"Were in love",Said Monica.  
"Oh, Thank you father",Tess beagan to pray.  
"What do you mean thank you father?"Asked Monica.  
"Cause I been praying that this day will come",Said now look ya'll are in love."  
So Tess gave Monica and Andrew a big hug.  
Meanwhile back at the beach house Monica, Tess, and Andrew all celebrated.  
While having there the sun was setting.  
"Would you like to watch the sunset with me Monica?"Asked Andrew.  
"I would but...,"Said Monica looking at Tess.  
"Go ahead baby",Said Tess,"I'll clean who knows when you and Andrew can see the next sunset."  
"Oh,Thank you,Tess,"Said Monica giving her a hug.  
"Your welcome baby",Said Tess.  
So Monica and Andrew sat down on the swing his arms around her head on his chest.  
"It's so beautiful,"Said Monica.  
"I know your beautiful baby",Said Andrew joking around.  
Monica started to laugh.  
After they watched the sunset it was getting all 3 of them went to bed.  
"Andrew,Where are you?"Asked Monica.  
She was having a nightmare.  
"Andrew,Please where are you?"  
"Monica,Wake up",Said Tess going to her bed."Your having a nightmare baby."  
"Oh,Tess,"Said Monica."I need Andrew."  
"Andrew,"Yelled out Tess."We need you."  
Then before you know it Andrew got up as fast has he was wearing some blue entered in Tess's and Monica's saw Monica went over to comfort her.  
"What happened Tess?"He asked while Monica was crying on his shoulder.  
"She had a Nightmare",Said Tess."Crying for you."  
"I'm here sweety,"Said Andrew rocking Monica back and forth.  
"Andrew,why don't you take Monica to your room",Said Tess.  
"Are you sure?"Asked Andrew.  
"Yes,she needs you",Said Tess.  
So Andrew carried her blue nightgown took her to his room and layed her on his bed.  
"Andrew,please don't leave me",Said Monica having tears rolling down her face.  
"I'm not Angel,'Said Andrew sitting down next to her and wiping away her tears."Now tell me what happened?  
"Well I was out in a field and the demons were chasing me and I was running from them and trying to find you",Said Monica calming down.  
"Oh,Angel",Said Andrew holding her."I'm here I promise you I will never leave you."  
Andrew kissed her her eyelids,And then her layed her down on his he was laying on the pillows.  
"I love you",Said Monica.  
"I love you to Angel",Said Andrew kissing the top of her head."Sleep Angel sleep."  
Then all of a sudden she was fast asleep.  
By the next morning Monica didn't see Andrew next to she got up and went to the kitchen and saw 2 coffee cups and 2 breakfast plates on the didn't see all of a sudden he stood right behind her and said,  
"Good morning Angel."  
She turned around and put her hands around his neck while he put his hands around her said,  
"Goodmorning to you too."  
And gave him a quick kiss.  
"Come on I made you you got to go",Said Andrew.  
So Andrew pulled out a chair for her.  
"Thank you",Said Monica.  
"Your welcome",Said Andrew.  
And Andrew sat down the opposite beside her.  
"Are you feeling better Angel?"He asked.  
"Yes,a whole lot better",Said Monica.  
"That's good Angel",Said Andrew.  
"You really worried me last night."  
"I'm sorry Andrew,"Said Andrew.  
"Angel, You have nothing to be sorry for",Said Andrew.  
"We're in human sometimes we have those things."  
"I know but still.I worried you and Tess,"Said Monica."By the way where is Tess?"  
"Oh,here",Said Andrew."She left a little note."  
So he gave her the note and it said,  
"Dear,  
Angel babies.I didn't want to distract I already ate breakfast.  
Cause I had a assighment early in the care."  
"Tess"  
"Speaking of assighments I got to go",Said Andrew looking at his watch."And I'll see you tonight."  
"O.k. bye",Said Monica.  
And he gave her a kiss goodbye.  
After her assighment was decided to lay on the couch and watch t.v..When she was laying down she decided to take a nap.  
Andrew walked through the door and Monica fast 't want to wake slowly quitely went to the couch and gave a kiss on her forehead.  
She opened her eyes and saw Andrew sitting in a chair.  
"Hey,I didn't mean to wake u",Said Andrew.  
"It's o.k."Said Monica."I need to wake up anyways."  
So he went to sit next to was holding her.  
"What do you want to do tonight",He asked.  
"I don't we can just cuddle and watch t.v.",Said Monica.  
"That sounds great to me",Said Andrew.  
Many days passed by and it ws already valentine's day.  
It was morning and Monica woke beside her bed she saw a single red smelled the went to the kitchen and saw Andrew she went to where he was and layed her hands over his eyes.  
"Is that my Angel",Asked Andrew.  
Giggleing she removed her hands and said,  
"Yes"  
Turning around he gave her a quick kiss and said,  
"Goodmorning.I have a big suprise for you we have the day off."  
"What is it?"Asked Monica."And where is Tess."  
"Tess went have the whole house to ourselves",Said Andrew.  
"And if I tell you .It wouldn't be a suprise.I want you to have a good day and hang out with Gloria."  
"Gloria",Asked Monica."Is she here?"  
"Yes,Her and Michael are in the living room",Said Andrew.  
So Monica went to the living room and saw Gloria and \  
gave them both a was already 3 months pregnant.  
"Breakfast is ready",Yelled out Andrew.  
So they all went to the kitchen and the time they were done Gloria and Monica went back to the living Andrew and Michael were in the kitchen.  
"I know it has been days since we seen each did you tell Monica how you felt?"Asked Michael.  
"Yes I did",said Andrew.  
"And?"Asked Michael.  
"She loves me to",Said Andrew.  
"I'm proud of you buddy",Said Michael.  
Meanwhile Andrew and Micheal went back to the living room.  
"We got to run into town",said Andrew."You and Gloria do something special."  
"o.k. honey",Said Monica.  
So Monica and Gloria had a good day was at home at night.  
"Well we better get going Gloria",Said Michael.  
"O.k."Said Gloria.  
So they left.  
"Why don't you get ready",Said Andrew.  
"For what?"Asked Monica.  
"Your suprise",Said Andrew.  
"Oh,Yeah",Said Monica."I totally forgot."  
But Andrew was already had on his white Monica came out of her did nothing but whistle at was wearing a short blue dress that had a bow to the blue high was wearing a silver necklace and silver earrings.  
"O. your eyes",Said Andrew."And follow me."  
So he held her hand and took her to the back porch.  
"Oh,Andrew its beautiful",Said Monica.  
The table had 2 chairs,And on the table had a rose in a flower vase.  
With 2 wine glasses and 2 entree's.  
By walking to the table Andrew pulled out a chair for then went to sit down the opposite they were eating and drinking there went over to her and Asked,  
"May,I have this dance?"  
"But there is no music",Said Monica."But sure."  
So they danced under the moonlight.  
After they were done sat Monica down and pulled something out of his pocket.  
"Here this is for you",He said.  
"Andrew,You didn't have to give me anything",Said Monica.  
So she opened the box and inside of it was a diamond shaped heart.  
"Oh, 's beautiful",She said.  
"Here,Let me put it on you",He said.  
So he put the necklace on her and came around to see her face.  
"I'm the luckiest Angel in the world",Said Monica rubbing her hands on his face.  
To Be Continued


End file.
